


Just Like That, We'll Be Alright

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Exhibitionism, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Reconciliation, Temporary Amnesia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason was sure that time was all they needed to fix things. Once he had himself sorted out, once Dick had calmed down, they could talk things through. They would find a way to each other. They always had before.That night Red Hood left Bludhaven without once questioning his decision, never looking back. A month after that, Nightwing was shot in the head.





	Just Like That, We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> Songs -   
> 1) Clouds by Traces  
> 2) Medicine by Au/Ra  
> 3) No One Compares To You by Jack and Jack  
> 4) Young God by Ashe

Through his lifetime, Dick had to make some difficult choices.

From being Robin to being the leader of the Titans, becoming Nightwing and moving to Bludhaven, every decision had its consequences, ones that he had learned to live with. Sometimes he overcame each trial without a scratch but most of the time, one misstep and he was forced to face the worst, living with scars etched so deep into his heart that they could never be healed. But that was alright. There was a lesson to be learned at each crossroad.

He had faced the darkness countless times, barely evading its touch as he searched for just a glimmer of light to pull him through. Through all this, he thought he was prepared for anything life could throw at him. Maybe somewhere along the way he had become over-confident because when the time came to choose between his father figure and the man he knew was the love of his life, all Dick could do was watch as his life fell apart.

When he refused to choose, the decision was made for him.

Now the noise from the television, the constant buzzing from characters he didn’t even bother to listen to had somehow become a crucial part of Dick’s life. Without it, his apartment seemed to empty, his life too lonely. He had become so used to living with another, the sound of a voice, deep and rough, complaining about his living habits, serenading him with old love songs, the caress of calloused hands against his skin, scars from old wounds connecting like pieces of a puzzle as he lay in bed with someone to hold him tight.

He had gotten so used to being in love, so sure that this time he had found the one, being on his own seemed like a challenge he didn’t know how to face.

Now, the television had stayed on since the night Dick had sat in front of it, staring at the open window for someone to come through. But seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, the sun broke through the darkness, a new day beginning and the one he was waiting for never showed up. Jason didn’t come home.

It had been a while since Bruce and Jason had fought, a while since Batman tore out the Red Hood’s identity and threw him out of Gotham. Since then, Dick had barely gone back to the manor, refusing to talk to Bruce for anything other than work. There were many times when he had thought of cutting off the older for good and even though actions towards Jason were supposed to be the final straw Dick could never take that step.

Unable to let go, with no way to mend what was broken, Dick threw himself into work to stop his life from spiraling out of control. Jason was gone and he didn’t know if the younger man would ever come back. Bruce was stubborn and there would be no apologies from his side. Dick would always be stuck in the middle of two people he loved dearly, people who always demanded that he chose once and for all.

Dick didn’t want to choose. He couldn’t do it the first time nor the second because all he had ever wanted was to be with his family and the man he loved. All he wanted was to spend a day where he wasn’t thinking about the consequences of each choice, of what he had and what he would lose.

Now, he didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to feel. He just wanted to open his eyes and find that this was all just a dream. He wanted Jason to be in his bed, holding him close as he slept peacefully. He wanted Bruce to be in his life, being the partner that he once knew, a man who cared.

After everything he had lost, all the tears shed over loved ones he couldn’t save, the misery, the pain, his life falling apart over and over, Dick thought that he deserved some semblance of peace. But apparently, he had been wrong. True happiness was only for a select few and he wasn’t one of them.

Placing his domino over his eyes, with heavy shoulders, Dick switched off the lights in his apartment. A part of him wanted to stay in bed, wanted to feel the pain that clawed on his insides and the tears that prickled the back of his eyes. A part of him just wanted to let go. But there were so few aspects of his life that he still had control over. Instead of feeling, every night he pushed himself to fly even though there was no freedom in that anymore.

And through it all, in the hours that Dick was gone, the TV stayed on, waiting to welcome back someone who was probably never coming home.

Standing under the shower after a long patrol, Dick took in a deep breath, wincing every time water pelted down on his bruised skin. He had been careless tonight, taking hits that he could once easily dodge. But he hadn’t slept in nights, scared that if he lay alone in his bed, all the thoughts he’d been struggling to ignore would come running back, demanding answers that he didn’t have. It was easier to stay awake and work on a case, his mind too occupied to think of anything else.

But, of course, there was a downfall and now Dick was paying the price for it.

Dick had just finished his shower and stepped out with just a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Forgetting the pain that shot up his legs every time he moved, he rushed out of his room, heartbeat booming in his ears. Hope awakened in his heart for the first time since Jason had left, since he stopped staring at his phone and waiting for the call that never came. But Dick should have known better, should have realized that he couldn’t be forgiven so easily for being selfish.

Stepping into the hall to find the fridge open, he was about to call Jason’s name when he saw a red and black hat lying on the counter, his heart falling back to his chest, body deflating. “What do you think you’re doing, Harper?” he asked and Roy’s head popped up, leftover noodles from the night’s takeout shoved into his mouth.

Chewing as fast as he could, Roy swallowed the food in his mouth and waved at Dick, smiling widely. “Hey, Dickie. I just thought I’d drop by to see how you’re doing,” the redhead explained, standing straight as he shut the fridge with a gentle kick.

“And you couldn’t do that in the morning?” Dick asked, eyebrows raised.

“I could but breaking and entering in the dead of night is more fun.” Roy grinned but soon his smile faded as his eyes swept across Dick’s bare chest, lips pressing into a thin line. “Oracle was right. You’re not taking care of yourself.”

Crossing his arms, Dick tried to hide the red and blue spots blooming across his skin, ashamed because someone could see how weak he had become. And if Roy could somehow guess the thoughts that were running through the former Robin’s mind, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he sighed and motioned for Dick to take a seat as he reached for the medical kit. Ice packs were pressed against newer bruises and then later wrapped while healing cream was applied to the older one. Through this all, the redhead didn’t say a word.

“Good thing is that you have no serious injuries,” Roy said, taking a step back to give Dick a once over. “Bad news is that you’ve been taken off patrol until your wounds heal.”

Alarmed, Dick stood up from the stool he had been sitting on, wincing as pain shot through his muscles. But he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t when all he could feel was panic. He had to go on patrol. He had to keep working. “I don’t need time off!” he argued, desperation seeping into his voice. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“Dick, buddy, you’re not okay. With the way you’re going, one of these days, you’re going to get seriously injured and none of us want to wait around for that to happen. I know you’re going through a tough time but you’re off patrol and that’s final,” Roy said, his voice losing all hints of laughter and fun. “I know you’re hurting but you can’t keep running from your feelings anymore. You need a break.” A teasing smile spread across the redhead’s face as he tilted his head. “Besides, Oracle’s orders. You’re gonna have to fight her if you want to go back on patrol.”

Body slumping in defeat, Dick had no choice but to accept Barbara’s decision because he wasn’t fool enough to fight with her on this. Being as stubborn as she could be, if Oracle decided that Nightwing needed a break then he would get a break, no questions asked. One could rarely change her mind.

Opening the fridge, Roy went back to his noodles, occasionally glancing at Dick’s sullen face. “You know the whole family is taking turns to patrol Bludhaven. They’re worried about you. Even Bats,” Roy informed, hoping that this would make Dick feel better, make him realize that he was loved.

But as a sad smile spread across his face, an emotion of hopelessness in his eyes, Dick pushed himself off the stool. “I doubt that,” he whispered and stumbled into his room, shutting the door before the redhead could say a word.

Through the years, there had been many times when Roy had been Dick’s shoulder to cry on. After all, they had been the closest friends for so long, having each other’s backs through the worst that life had to offer. Dick had suffered his fair share. He had been kicked to the ground repeatedly and gotten back up again but everyone had their limit and Roy feared that Dick had reached his. Maybe with enough time to heal, Dick would feel better and go back to the pun-loving idiot he usually was. That was a big maybe though and Roy didn’t want to wait around hoping that such a day would come.

It wasn’t his place to intervene but Roy decided to take a chance. He was taking a risk, forcing things to move faster than they were supposed to but at this point, the redhead was sick of seeing his friends sad. Pulling out his phone, he typed out a single text.

_You need to come home._

He just hoped his gamble would pay off.   
  


  
Dick felt like he had nowhere left to go.

Standing in front of his apartment building, keys for his bike in hand, he realized that even though he had been given time off, there was nothing that he could do to get his mind off things. Ever since Bruce and Jason’s recent fallout, Dick couldn’t bring himself to go to Gotham, afraid that he would run into the very person he didn’t want to see. Tim was on a mission with the Titans but even if he was home, it wasn’t like the younger would be willing to see him. Damian was an option and Dick did miss his brother but the younger refused to travel to Bludhaven. Being upset was his way of getting Dick to come home and reconcile with Bruce but that wasn’t possible. Not after what their father figure had done to Jason.

There was Barbara but he wasn’t ready to talk about his feelings or the fact that he had no idea what he was doing anymore. The number of people who approved of his relationship with Jason were few and the former Batgirl wasn’t one of them. Dick didn’t need any kind of judgment.

Frankly, he wasn’t sure what he needed.

For someone who valued family, who couldn’t stand the idea of being alone, Dick had become everything he had feared.

Ready to head back to the apartment to go over old case files, Dick had just turned around when a shiver ran down his spine. It was like falling all over again, butterflies danced in his stomach as his heart fluttered in his chest, turning around to stare into turquoise eyes as deep as the ocean, pulling him in with one look.

“Hey, Dickie,” Jason whispered, a small smile on his face.

He looked the same yet so different since the last time Dick had seen him. Jason had the same cocky smile, the same mischievous glint in his eyes promising surprises, good and bad. His hair was shorter but instead of being unkempt, it was combed and styled with mousse, something so unlike the younger. Dressed in a grey hoodie and slacks, it was like Jason had never left.

But the truth was that it had been months since Dick had seen Jason, months since he had heard from the younger. He had been left hanging, worrying and losing his mind over whether the Jason was okay or not. There hadn’t been a message. There hadn’t been a call. Even though he had done nothing wrong, it was as if Jason was punishing Dick for something Bruce's mistakes.

With his happiness fading to nothing, fear chilling his bones, Dick could feel his fingers tremble on his side. Jason was here. _Jason was here._ But he would leave just as he had before. He would leave without a word, stealing pieces from Dick without giving anything in return because Jason was anger, he was vengeance, too consumed by his past to live in the future. No amount of _‘I love you’_ , no amount of promises could make him believe that Dick truly cared. When night arrived, they would fall together in bed, pretending that everything was alright but with the arrival of the new day, Jason would go back to questioning his loyalty once again. _‘Chose’_ he would scream until his voice was hoarse. _‘Chose’_ he’d scream while Dick stared at the ground because he couldn’t give Jason what he wanted without killing a part of himself.

“Dick?” the younger called out. He seemed worried. He seemed like he cared. But he didn’t.

At this point, was there anyone who really cared about Dick?

Shaking his head, whispering muffled ‘no’s, pain ripping into every part of his being, Dick ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could with no destination in mind. There was nowhere left to go, not a single person he could turn to because he had been left behind by every person he had once loved.

And as he disappeared from sight, Jason never bothered to follow.

  
  
  
  


Dick tugged his jacket around himself, body shivering against the cold winds that blew through the open window of the church attic. It pressed against his body, weaving into his hair like an old friend that cared, only to disappear every time he tried to reach out, needing something to hold, anything to not be alone. All he was left with was an icy imprint on his skin, licking over every inch, exposed and unexposed. 

He was alone. He would always end up alone because now even the wind under his wings had become tired of his face.

It seemed that there wasn't anyone or anything left that didn't hate him. Tim didn't talk to him since he'd come back from Spyral and his relationship with Barbara was fragile enough that one mistake could rip them apart for good. Damian was the only one who still cared but the youngest was devoted to his father and Dick would never ask him to choose, never put him in a troublesome spot.

His 'false' death and Spyral had ruined his relationship with countless people because who wanted to speak to someone who had pretended to be dead. Now, Dick had no one. Not even Jason.

Somehow, this had become his life, nothing but a series of constant losses. Anyone who dared to love Dick Grayson had eventually learned that he wasn't worth it. He would always let them down, in life or in death.

And maybe it was better this way. Maybe if he never spoke to another soul, he wouldn't hurt someone again.

Burying his face in his arms, curling further into himself, searching for warmth, drowning in the darkness all around him and in his mind, Dick Grayson had all but given up. So preoccupied with his thoughts and his own self-loathing, he never noticed the flutter of a cape until a gloved hand gently cupped his cheek.

"...Dad?" He hadn't used the word in years, a strange feeling filling him as it fell from his lips. After all, Dick didn't have a father for a while now.

Flinching under his son's broken gaze, warily yet gently, Bruce pulled Dick into his arms, his grip tightening as the younger went lax in his hold. "It's time to come home," he whispered, trying to control his voice that threatened to break. He had done this to Dick. He had pushed his own son to this point.

"I don't have a home," was all Dick whispered and the guilt that Bruce carried on his shoulder seemed to get heavier. He had failed again.

"You always have a home," he promised, hoping that his voice would somehow reach Dick. "You always have a home," he repeated, hoping for a miracle that could fix things.

  
  
  
  


"You're leaving again?" 

"He ran away, Roy. If he can't even look at me, what's the point of me sticking around?"

"He's not in a good place. Hasn't been in one for a long time."

"Me being here is just going to make it worse."

"I'm not sure about that, Jay."

  
  


That night, Red Hood and Arsenal left Bludhaven, both of them going their separate ways. After his fall out with Bruce, Jason was looking for himself, looking for his own purpose away from Gotham while Roy had his own issues to deal with. 

Time.

Jason was sure that time was all they needed to fix things. Once he had himself sorted out, once Dick had calmed down, they could talk things through. They would find a way to each other. They always had before.

That night Red Hood left Bludhaven without once questioning his decision, never looking back. A month after that, Nightwing was shot in the head.

  
  
  


Ric Grayson didn’t remember who he was.

The first time he woke up, as his blurry vision cleared up, the silhouette of faces gaining features, blue eyes, dark eyes, cheeks stained with tears, worry lines set into foreheads, lower lips chewed in fear but none of them seemed familiar. When they looked at him, they looked at him with love and adoration, touching him so gently, like he was made of glass, ready to shatter with the slightest of pressure. But when Ric looked at them, he didn’t feel a damn thing apart from confusion and a strong urge to push away anyone who came close. There was a hole in his memories, a hole in his heart but he was willing to fill it with rage instead of understanding.

Despite his reluctance to be around the strangers filling his room, they were patient, if only for a little while. They told him who he was, a circus acrobat turned orphan turned vigilante. As a child, he flew like a spring bird, a Robin to be exact, a partner for a man too emotionally stunted to even crack a smile in his presence. Growing up, he ran away from the shadow of a father who smothered him at every turn. But he – _No, Dick Grayson_ – had forgiven and loved, protected those who had hurt him, cared for those who had broken him. Well, that got him shot in the head and Ric wasn’t fool enough to make those same mistakes again.

Ric didn’t want this life for himself. He didn’t want any of his memories back. He may have not have remembered his life as Dick Grayson but the feelings of emptiness that the man carried, a hollowness that couldn’t be filled by anyone, knowing that he could never be enough for those he loved, Ric felt every single bit of it. Whatever caused him to feel this way was better left forgotten.

Now free to do as he pleased, with a few of his belongings stuffed into the trunk of a cab, Ric drove away from the apartment complex where he once used to live, looking for a fresh start for himself. He didn’t know where he was going or what he would do. All he knew was that no matter what happened, he would never be Dick Grayson again. To hell with anyone who tried to change that. 

Two weeks after Ric Grayson left his former life and family behind, the Red Hood arrived in Blud Haven to find his beloved’s apartment stripped of everything that made it home.

There was a strange kind of triumph in stumbling down an empty path with a body that had been broken and bruised. Limbs aching with each step, knuckles worked beyond their limit and blood trickling from a busted lip, Ric had never felt so alive. Maybe getting beaten up was a Dick Grayson thing to do but taking a punch to the face probably never ended with the so-called harbinger of justice being paid 500 dollars for throwing a fight. Yeah, maybe Ric had what it took to win and dodge every clumsy upper-cut but he was here to fill his pockets with money and his belly with alcohol. 

It was probably past midnight now but Ric needed a remedy to take away the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he knew just the place to go. The bar he ended up at every night was a rundown shit hole that served shady drinks to even shadier customers, collecting the filth of Bludhaven in a tiny room. Ric loved everything about it. He loved the way the warm beer burned down his throat and the way the stench of the place clung to his clothes. If he was lucky, a fight would break out between two dumbass goons and that would be his entertainment until he was drunk enough to become everyone's common enemy. 

Dick Grayson didn't belong in filthy bars. But Ric? He was a whole other story. Until the sun rose into the sky, he belonged among the worst the city had to offer. 

Ric knew that Dick Grayson's former family kept tabs on him, making sure that he stayed out of trouble, maybe even searching for the once Boy Wonder in everything Ric did. But the very idea fuelled his motive to prove them wrong, to show them the one they were waiting for was dead and gone. Having no memories and no purpose in life, the thrill in being the opposite of the man everyone seemed to love so much was exactly what Ric needed.

Most of Dick Grayson's family had given up the moment Ric had announced that he wanted nothing to do with them and despite all the stories he had heard, it didn't seem like they cared much for the man who was once called Nightwing. There was just one woman, the redhead named Barbara Gordon who used to drop by once every two weeks only to be sent away with harsh words and insults. But it since Ric hadn't seen her around in a long time, it seemed that he had successfully managed to drive her away. 

Ric didn't care though. He didn't care about anyone and from the looks of it, no one cared about him either.

It was a sad existence but it was better than what Dick Grayson had. After all, Ric didn't need affection to survive. He was fine on his own.

Now, just two blocks away from his favorite place for the night, Ric had just started to wipe off the blood from his lips with the back of his hand when his eyes landed on a man who was leaning against a streetlight and watching him intently. 

Broad-shouldered, tan-skinned with enough muscles that bunched up when he crossed his arms, the man had to be taller than Ric, not by much but enough to envelope his smaller and leaner body. Raven hair fell over turquoise eyes, plump lips pulled into an amused smile, the stranger meeting Ric's gaze. 

Even though the man was so beautiful, just the kind of person Ric wouldn't mind spending a night or two with, a nagging voice couldn't ignore how familiar those eyes were. This man was no stranger. He was probably a memory of Dick Grayson's past. 

"The man you're looking for is not available," Ric announced as he looked away from the handsome stranger, irritation building up. 

The stranger grinned, his posture relaxed. "Oh? How do you know who I'm looking for?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you telling me you're not here for Dick Grayson?" Ric raised his eyebrows, wondering what kind of new tactic this was. 

"No. Not really," the stranger admitted, his smile turning lazy as he pulled a cigarette out, green eyes locking onto Ric's. "I'm here for you."

Sometimes Ric had to wonder how he got himself into such situations. There was no doubt that he was reckless but now, lying on his back, stripped off his clothes and panting hard as the beautiful stranger's body covered his own, maybe he was a little stupid too 

He had promised himself that he would never do anything that Dick Grayson would have but instead of walking away, he had allowed himself to be drawn in with words that probably held no value. The one called Jason had played him with a confident smile and the kind of look in his green eyes that made Ric shiver to his bones, the same kind of look that let his body be bend in half as Jason slid deep into him. 

The realization that he liked having a cock up his ass wasn't a new one. It was just that unlike his former self, Ric liked to assert his dominance, liked to pretend that he preferred fucking over being fucked but as Jason pumped into him, hitting every single part that made him sing, he couldn't remember why he would deprive himself of something so good. With fingers tweaking his nipples, singing a chorus of _ah's_ and _oh's,_ Ric wanted this for life, to be stuffed full of every waking moment. 

"Come on, come on," Jason whispered, lips glistening with spit as his fingers dove into his partner's hair, gripping onto them tight enough to make Ric gasp, cheeks flushing.

This man, Jason, knew exactly what to do to make every nerve in his body tingle with pleasure, surprising Ric with things he didn't even know he liked. Maybe, after this, there would be time to go over everything but, for now, he wanted to feel nothing more than the hard cock thrusting into him, faster and faster, rendering him speechless. 

"You like this, don't you? You like being used," Jason asked, not a hint of cruelty in his voice. 

"Yes, yes, god yes!" Ric found himself blabbering, heart fluttering when Jason smiled down at him gently.

"Don't worry, Dickie," he cooed and for now, Ric could forgive being called by his former name. "I'll give you everything you want and more," he promised, fingers wrapping around his partner's aching cock and stroking him off until he was coming with a howl.

Working Ric through his orgasm, thrusting with abandon, Jason came soon after, eyes screwed shut as his body shuddered. 

Finally given what he wanted, Ric knew that this would be the perfect time for him to run away, to get away from the man he feared could make him do anything with just his words but as Jason's fingers spread across his skin, promises of the next round whispered, Ric found himself staying. 

It was the second time now that Ric had done the opposite of what he had planned. Instead of leaving the moment the night faded away, he was on his knees, mouth open to welcome Jason's cock as it sunk in, inch by inch. There was a slight ache in his jaw and Ric knew that his throat would be fucked in more ways than one after this but as Jason stared at him with eyes full of lust, thick fingers carding through his hair, he knew that whatever came after would be worth it. Instead of pulling away, he licked and sucked, kissing the tip, hollowing his cheeks, drinking in the sounds of Jason's moans, the tiny gasps when Ric did something he liked and each _ah fuck_ whispered in his rough voice, his downtown Gotham accent slipping out. 

"Look at you. Just, _look at you_ ," Jason whispered with awe, rolling his hips to push his prick in deeper. "It was like you were born to suck cock, darlin. You love this, don't ya?" He smirked, the slight tilt of his lips enough to make Ric tremble and hum around the cock in his mouth. "I bet that you love this so much that I could keep you on your knees and use that pretty little mouth all day if I wanted to. You wouldn't mind being my little cockslut now would you, Rickie?"

Ric didn't know it could be possible for him to be harder than he already was. Even though his cock was hard and leaking, begging for some attention, just a few strokes to reach that needed high, he kept his eyes on Jason, hooked on his words and his touch. 

"Come on now, Bluebird. You can do better than that, can't ya? Make me cum," Jason ordered, legs parting wider as Ric shuffled closer.

Swallowing Jason down to the hilt, he moved his head faster, choking slightly but braving through the worst, swirling around the tip and deep-throating again. From the way Jason's hips moved, fingers tightening in Ric's hair, eyes screwing shut, it was obvious that he was close. Soon he was coming, streaks of white pouring down Ric's throat as he drank each drop, tongue licking over Jason's cock to swallow the bits left. 

Ric wondered if this was the end, if Jason would walk away now that he got what he wanted but instead, strong hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him onto the bed. With a toothy grin, Jason climbed over him. "Now, now about I return the favor?" he asked, fingers wrapping around Ric's cock. 

  
  
  
  


_After everything, I can’t believe you’re asking this of me!_

Ric woke up with the start, fingers tracing every inch of his body for injuries that weren’t there, muscles tired from a fight that never happened. Since waking up in the hospital, he had never had a dream so vivid, one that felt so real that it had to be a memory. But with the way Batman’s angry words echoed through his head, the shudders that passed through his body every time his so-called father figure raised his hand, Ric knew that he had remembered something that was Bruce Wayne never wanted anyone to know.

Shifting under the blanket, running his hand over his face, Ric reached out for the warm body that was pressed against his a while ago but the other side of his bed, the place where Jason had been sleeping peacefully, was empty. By the coldness of the sheets, he could tell that his partner for the night before had left some time ago without even saying goodbye. He had left a note behind, a number scrawled on it but for Ric that wasn’t enough, not when those feelings of loneliness came rushing back, reminding him of all the reasons why he didn’t want to be Dick Grayson.

Is this what his former life had been, a series of promises that never amounted to anything, an empty bed and a lonely heart, searching for someone could make him complete? How sad. How pathetic. Now Ric finally understood why his so-called family wanted nothing to do with him, why they so easily let go of a man they claimed to love so dearly. If Dick Grayson had loved his family with all his heart, it seemed that they could never return that emotion.

Grabbing the note that Jason had left behind, going over the number over and over, Ric smirked. “It’s not easy when you’re always the one left behind, now is it, Dickie?” he asked, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it in the bin as he made his way to the washroom.

If Dick Grayson was still alive somewhere inside of Ric, he never said a thing, probably waiting for the day when he would finally fade away and never have to feel pain again.

  
  
  
  


Pulling out a cigarette, Jason stared at the Gotham skyline, the artificial lights that were twinkling in a city that stayed awake through the night, a city that he didn’t think he would ever come back to. But Gotham was home, she had made Jason who he was today and no matter how far he went, he would always find his way back to her. Now, with Penguin out of the way and a new team in place, there was much that he needed to do, things that had to be handled delicately but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Dick’s blue eyes that didn’t recognize him anymore.

Sleeping with ‘Ric’ had never been part of the plan but things had spiraled out of hand as the older man’s face came into sight, memories of their time together rushing back, hands reaching out to touch the person Jason had missed so much over the past few months. There were days when all he wanted to do was pick up his phone and call Dick, to run over to the one person he loved so dearly but every time the thought crossed his mind, the image of Batman’s angry face would resurface, words spilled in anger haunting him.

Ever since he had died and come back, Jason had always been the outcast. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would make Bruce have some faith in him. Hell, even before he died, trust had never been part of their relationship. Bruce valued his secrets more than he valued his children, promising that he believed Jason could be better than his father but instantly putting the blame of a man’s death on his shoulders, no doubt in his mind that the 15-year-old in his care could be a murderer.

Despite the anger that still guided his decisions, back then, as a child trying his best to be different than what was expected of him, Jason had nothing to do with Felipe Garzonas death. But Bruce had never believed him. After all, rats from Crime Alley had no value in the eyes of Batman.

No reconciliation or burgers shared while sitting on the hood of the Batmobile could fix a relationship that had been wrong from the very start. Bruce would never trust Jason and even though he refused to admit it, Jason would never stop hurting about that. The madness of the pit had left him but the anger that he felt towards his adoptive father was alive and well, reminding him constantly that he could never be part of the family that claimed to love him still. Unfortunately, Dick was part of this family and Jason didn’t know how to believe him when he promised him forever.

Loving Dick Grayson was inevitable. How could one be around the previous Boy Wonder and not fall in love with his warm smile, gentle touch and vicious words spoken in anger? When Nightwing soared in the sky, the world saw perfection but it was only in front of Jason that Dick admitted his faults, revealed the scars that proved he was only human. His Bluebird had always been so honest about who he was and what he wanted but Jason couldn’t believe that he could be loved, that someone could want him despite knowing how fucked up he was. When they were together, every day was good, every kiss was as sweet as the first one but all it took was a mention of Bruce’s name for the sweet illusion to shatter.

Spyral had been the last straw. After Dick came back, doing his best to mend their relationship that had been in shambles, Jason had hoped that now there would be no secrets between them, Batman would not be able to separate them. But as days turned to night, night to day, Dick waking up with tears streaming down his cheeks, Jason was sure that something was wrong but his Bluebird would never say a word. Then there was anger, there was screaming, each fight ending with Jason demanding that Dick pick who he wanted: him or Bruce. But the former Robin could never make the choice, he could never let go of one to keep the other, needing his family to survive.

Maybe Jason had been more patient, maybe he should have waited for Dick to be ready to share his truth but as his insecurities surfaced, he used anger to mask them, protecting his heart with harsh words. Dick never left even though he should have and Jason was grateful for that because deep down, he was afraid of losing him.

It was funny how Jason had left Gotham looking for something better, tired of letting his feelings for Bruce ruin his current relationships. He left to come back only when he was better, avoiding reaching out the one person he needed so desperately because he was so afraid of hurting Dick and at the end, it was all for nothing. His Bluebird was lost and Jason didn’t know if he would ever come back. There was a ring sitting in his locker with Dick Grayson’s name on it but the older would never get to see it now.

The sound of a cape fluttering with the wind and Jason was crushing his cigarette on the ground, pushing himself to his feet to face Damian who was glaring at him behind his domino, arms crossed to show his anger. “Look, I don’t have the time nor the patience to babysit so do us both a favor and run along to your father,” Jason said, pulling out his grapple gun, ready to leave before the brat started another fight based on assumptions.

“Father trusts me to take care of myself unlike the Robin who ran away and died on the job,” Damian bit out, ready to pounce but within a few seconds, his anger was deflating. “What are you going to do about Grayson?”

“Oh? Since when do you care about Dick’s well-being? Didn’t you Bats decide to leave him alone?” Jason asked, venom dripping from his voice as his lips turned into an amused smile.

“Father said--” Damian started but Jason really wasn’t interested.

“Considering none of you have ever given a fuck about what the Bat said, don’t even try that bullshit excuse with me. It’s only when it comes to N that all of you become mindless sheep.” Jason snorted, watching as Damian’s fingers twitched, balling up into fists but never attacking. “You know, I expected this from everyone except you. But I guess everything that N did for you never really mattered, now did it?”

With that Jason was walking away, never once waiting for Damian’s response because he really wasn’t in the mood for a fight. His mind was preoccupied with more important things like Dick and the Ice Lounge. But as he neared the edge of the roof, Damian didn’t say a word, standing still and making Jason wonder if he had been too harsh.

“I miss him,” Damian finally whispered, his voice raw and small. It was hard for the younger to admit his true feelings, to defy his conditioning.

“You and me both,” Jason admitted and then he was gone, flying through the dark Gotham skies.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Mr. Malone, can I please come home?_

As screams of pain filled the run down cab, the sound of a horn blaring pulled Ric out of the spiral that he had been thrown into after colliding with memories of a past that he had been running away from. Pain dug into his skin like jagged pieces of glass, cutting into his soul over and over until old wounds that never had the chance to heal were exposed. Dick Grayson’s truth, the harsh reality he had accepted and the secrets that he carried inside of him, everything was slowly coming into light in the worst way possible. Each revelation came with absolutely no warning, the most common thing acting as a trigger to send him back in time and relive what he had forgotten. If things went on this way, Ric was afraid that he would lose his mind.

Before going off on his own, separating himself from people who were searching for his past self, Ric had done his research on the vigilante called Nightwing. Everything the world didn’t know, everything that they had forgotten, it was all locked away in a computer in the cave beneath Wayne Manor. Despite all the detailed documents on Dick Grayson’s exploits, Ric couldn’t help but feel that something was missing, something hidden away in files that he didn’t have access to, ones that no one could view except for Batman himself.

Ric was no fool and he never had a hard time putting two and two together. All he needed to do was close his eyes and replay the memories that had derailed him, an exercise simple enough for him to know that he had read nothing about these incidents. This was the secret that Batman wanted to hide from the world and the one that Ric needed to uncover before he went insane.

Unfortunately, he had no contacts that could help him fill in the blanks, put together a comprehensive story to explain what he was seeing. Somehow, there were drawbacks to being a vigilante and Ric regretted not maintaining a good relationship with Barbara Gordon despite how annoying she was. She could have probably found a way to get him what he wanted.

With a sigh, knowing that he had no other choice, Ric pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he had memorized unintentionally. He had no plans of making contact ever again but right now, there was just no other way.

One, two rings later, the dial tone faded as the call was answered. _“Yello?”_ a familiar voice spoke on the other side.

Gripping his mobile tightly, anger bubbling in his chest, Ric spoke. “Who the fuck is Mr. Malone?”

  
  
  
  


If Jason had to describe his relationship with Bruce, difficult would be an understatement. Even though they tried their best to work together, there was no trust between them, Batman always finding reasons to be suspicious of his every move. While the rest were forgiven for their mistakes, Jason was treated like a criminal, a monster with no feelings. Maybe some part of Bruce still cared for him, still missed the son that had died in the warehouse but Batman was an expert when it came to suppressing emotions, turning anyone who didn’t agree with his ideologies into an enemy.

Despite how Bruce treated him, Jason always believed that out of everyone, Dick was the one that the old man truly cared for. He was the first Robin, the light to Batman’s darkness, the one who stopped him from going off the edge. In Bruce’s eyes, there was no one who could ever compare to Dick Grayson, at least, that’s what Jason had always assumed. But as Ric explained the glimpses of memories that had been haunting him, the violence and the pain, it seemed that he had been wrong all along.

With every word spoken, Jason didn’t know what to say, how to react. Maybe he should have expected this, should have known the lengths Bruce would go to see his “mission” through. He just never thought that the anger with which Batman rained down on him could be directed towards someone else. Did Tim and Damian have secrets about their father that they hid as well? Were there stories that they were afraid to share? Jason couldn’t ask them but he could sure as hell find out.

“Well, there’s only one way to figure this out,” Jason finally said, pushing himself to his feet and motioning for Ric to follow him.

Usually, he wasn’t keen on having anyone in his safe house except for his teammates and even then, the room that he was leading Ric to was kept a secret from everyone (Though one time Roy had broken in with ease but Jason liked to pretend that his excellent security had never been breached). Clicking open the door, Jason bowed. “Welcome to the Red Cave,” he announced, the smile on his faltering when Ric raised his eyebrows. “The name is a work in progress.”

“Sure.” Was all Ric had to say before he stepped inside, his snark lost the moment his eyes fell on the multiple monitors that filtered light inside the darkroom, displaying security footage from cameras placed around the safe house as well as some hidden inside Wayne Manor. Most people would fear Batman figuring out who bugged his house but Jason wasn’t worried. Even if the cameras were found, they would never be traced back to him.

“Now, Bruce always keeps a record of everything that happens inside the cave, even if its things he never wants anyone to see,” Jason explained as he took his place in front of the monitors, typing away on his keyboard while Ric watched in awe. “I could try to hack into Bat computer but it might take a while. Tim could do it faster but I doubt that he’ll help us. Though, I’m pretty sure there’s another person who can get into Bruce’s files.”

“Who?” Ric asked, leaning forward with curiosity in his eyes.

A wide smile spread across Jason’s face as he pushed his chair back. “You.”

  


  
  
When Jason suggested that he try to hack into Batman’s supposed supercomputer, Ric was so close to calling him insane because he clearly didn’t have the skills to do that. But before he could shake his head, remind Jason that he had amnesia, he was pushed into the chair and the moment his fingers touched the keyboard, his fingers were moving on their own, typing away as if he had done this a million times. Unlike the movies, he didn’t reach success on the first go or the second for that matter. The third didn’t bring him any closer either but instead of being disheartened, Ric just kept going, Jason soon joining him, both of them so focused on the task at hand.

A part of Ric knew it was dangerous to fall back into old habits that were better left forgotten but he convinced himself that he had to do this, for himself. Besides, Dick would never hack into his father’s computer, too much of an obedient son to do anything that would get him into trouble.

Hours seemed to pass as they worked in silence, barely ever taking a break and now Ric could feel his eyes burn from staring at the screen for too long, his mind tired of churning out codes that could help them through. But he wasn’t ready to give up, not when he could feel that he was close.

In a moment of hopelessness, instead of reaching the failure that he had expected, Ric found success in the form of the words _access granted_ written in bold, green letters. 

“You hacked into Batman’s computer?” Jason asked, eyes flashing with mischief.

Turning towards the vigilante, Ric smiled, Dick Grayson’s patented confident smile. “I hacked into the Bat computer.”

And then Jason was leaning in with a smile that Ric couldn’t look away from, their lips colliding in the softest of kisses that took his breath away.

  
  


“Are you ready?”

“Don’t really have a choice.”

“Uh… you kind of do?”

“Oh just shut up and play the video.”

  
  
  
  
  
Ric only knew Dick Grayson through the stories he had heard about the man from his friends and the people of Bludhaven that seemed to miss their beloved Nightwing. He was a good brother, an obedient son, a caring friend and a dedicated soldier. But not a single story mentioned how much of a fool he really was, holding onto people who didn’t really care for him, people who had brought him down when he was at his lowest.

Sitting in Jason’s safe house, Ric watched as Batman, as Bruce Wayne, the father that Dick cared for so much beat him down and blamed him for the actions of the Crime Syndicate, blamed him for dying even if it was for a minute or so. Instead of holding his son close, Bruce was forcing him to join a spy organization, to leave behind the family he needed so much to survive.

_“After everything that’s happened… how can you ask this of me?”_

There they were, the words that had led Ric to this point, pushed him to uncover a truth that his former self could never speak of. The video shouldn’t have bothered him, the truth should have been nothing but a cruel joke meant to be laughed at, yet Ric couldn’t deny the way his fingers were shaking, the tears that blurred his vision and the pain that spiked in his heart every time he saw himself in Dick Grayson’s place, reliving the memory in the worst way possible.

The ground beneath his feet gave away, darkness moving towards him like a wave that he couldn’t escape from and the midst of all the shadows stood a blue-eyed man with a face so familiar, moving towards him with regret, holding out a hand to be welcomed back in. From him, Ric wanted to run away because he had been denying his past for so long, denying the pain that he knew he could never be strong enough to handle. The world believed that Ric had no interest in the life that he had forgotten but the truth was that he was afraid. Afraid to remember, afraid to be Dick Grayson again.

But now, there was no place left for him to hide. Cornered by the past, staring at his own reflection, Ric didn’t even bother to try. Instead, he took the hand that was offered to him, accepting everything that he had rejected, letting in the pain so that he could finally move forward.

And as strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding his falling body, _It’s okay – I’ve got you – I’m here_ whispered in his ear like a chant, no matter what the future held, maybe, he’d be alright.

  
  
  


Jason had done a lot, sacrificed his ideals to be a part of a family that never really wanted him. There were many things that were wrong with the world but not everyone had what it took to make a change. Unlike the rest, Jason didn’t mind getting his hands bloodied if it meant protecting the innocent. As long as he was alive, no one would have to suffer the way he had to. Unfortunately, his family never really understood this because none of them had ever been where he was, none of them could step away from Bruce’s ideals to see the world for what it truly was.

Bruce had them all blinded but despite that, unlike the others, Dick had still reached out to Jason, chased after him even when the younger wanted nothing to do with his so-called family. Each meeting ended in a fight where words and fists were thrown carelessly until hits turned into gentle caresses, screams into laughter. Even though they were so different, somehow they fit together so perfectly. Jason knew that he was broken but in him, Dick found someone to love, someone to care for.

Through their relationship, both of them fucked up, over and over again but they still managed to work through the worst and Jason had always been so grateful for that. He knew that he would never love anyone the way he did Dick.

Now, sitting next to an unconscious Ric in the Batcave, Jason held onto hope even though everyone else had given up. He believed that eventually, somehow, his Bluebird would come back to him, look at him with baby blue eyes filled with love and never leave again.

Unfortunately, even though Jason wanted to be here when Dick woke up, after what he was about to do, it was best for him to get as far away as he could from the Batcave. Bruce was going to throw a hissy fit and Jason was in no mood to be his personal punching bag.

With one last glance at his Bluebird, Jason was on his bike and out of the cave within minutes, tapping into the secure line that he had established with Tim.

_“Are you sure about this, Hood?”_ the younger asked, a nervous tremor in his voice.

“I’m already the outcast, baby bird. Send the video.” Jason smirked. “What’s the worst that Bruce can do?”

Bruce had separated Dick from the people he loved, the people he needed to recover from a traumatic incident. It was only fair that the people who respected Batman know his truth.

  
  
  


_  
_ @TheOriginalJasonWayne: _After everything that has recently come to light, I just have one question to ask, hey dad, why are you funding an abuser like Batman? #WhatIsBruceWayneDoing?_

In the past, ever since his resurrection, Jason had done everything he possibly could to show Bruce the errors of his way. Some plans had been a little more extreme than the others but as time went on, with the old man refusing to see how flawed his ideology was, Jason had shifted gears and decided there was no pointing in teaching someone who wasn’t willing to learn. Instead, he would do what Batman could never. Even if that meant he would never have a normal relationship with his father figure. There was a lot Jason was willing to forget, a lot he had forgiven to be a part of the family but now, after witnessing everything Dick had gone through because Bruce was unable to see anything past his “mission”, the old man needed to be punished. 

Jason’s initial idea was to blow up the Batmobile, maybe with Bruce close by but he realized, that just wouldn’t be enough. Instead of falling back on plans including violence, he decided to try a different approach, one where Batman couldn’t touch him even if he wanted to. Social media was a beautiful took and Jason was more than ready to use it to his advantage.

Now, instead of pitying Bruce Wayne, the man who lost his son, the citizens of Gotham questioned the man because his son was, in fact, very much alive. Now the official owner of Iceberg Lounge, Jason Wayne had been interviewed by Vicki Vale, letting everyone know that he had never died. That information itself was enough to put Bruce in a tough spot but it just wouldn’t be enough to make the man reflect on his actions and apologize for everything that he had done.

And then as news about Jason Todd-Wayne’s resurrection began to die out, an anonymous account uploaded a video of Batman beating up his partner Nightwing, forcing an already broken man to join some organization he clearly didn’t want to. Necessary faces and information had been blurred out. It wasn’t long before the video was trending and Jason Wayne was on the forefront of questioning the masked vigilante, demanding an explanation for his abusive behavior.

Now, him and Stephanie were cracking down on Bruce Wayne, wondering why the billionaire was funding such a man. The public’s response to this information was beautiful, some outright ‘canceling’ (the internet seemed to have its own language) Batman while others argued that he probably had a reason but were never able to come up with one that was feasible.

It was safe to say that Bruce was not happy.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do because Jason Wayne was an innocent man. He couldn’t be touched. He couldn’t be hurt. Not by Batman or Bruce Wayne. Jason only wished he’d realized the kind of weapon his own identity could be.

Scrolling through Twitter and reading through the arguments and many, many memes, all Jason could do was laugh.

“Seriously? You started an internet war on Bruce?”

Looking up from his phone, putting on his best smile so that he would see confident (On the inside though, he was terrified) Jason cocked his head to the side. “Well, it was either this or blowing up the Batmobile. I decided to do both,” he said, pushing himself to his feet and producing a bouquet of roses from underneath the table.

With his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, Dick stared at the red roses with scrutinizing eyes, baby blues flashing with familiarity that could bring Jason to his knees.

Yes, it was true. Dick Grayson had finally back home, remembering who he was and where he came from. When he had left the cave, Jason wasn’t sure if he would see his Bluebird again or if Ric would wake up and walk away from everything once again. The chances of the latter happening were just too high but Jason could only hope for the best. Every day had been a struggle, his heart demanding that he go see Ric, somehow persuade the older man to see his side but his mind reminded him that going anywhere near Batman was dangerous. Jason couldn’t afford to be thrown out of Gotham once again.

Thankfully, Tim had been kind enough to keep him updated on everything going with Dick, his slow but steady recovery. Now, his Bluebird was standing in front of him, dressed in a tux (just like Jason requested in his text) and accepting the bouquet with a wary expression.

“You and Steph seem to be enjoying this situation,” Dick said as he kept the flowers aside.

Jason shrugged. “Well, I’m not the only one mad at Bruce.”

“Yeah,” Dick whispered, voice low as his eyes became distant. “Yeah, you’re not.”

Disbelief laced his words as the older man lost himself to his thoughts, still not ready to believe that he was loved, that the people around him really did care. Jason knew Dick well enough to know how his mind worked, how easy it was for him to doubt himself.

Stepping forward, Jason slipped his arms around Dick’s waist to pull him close. “Hey, you know they love you. We all love you so, so much,” he said, staring into those baby blue eyes that he had missed so much.

With his hands pressed against Jason’s chest, for a while Dick said nothing until he finally nodded, accepting the words that were said to him. “I know. I’m just… I’m trying to wrap my head around everything that happened.”

“You’ve been through a lot over the past few months.”

“I have.”

“Maybe we could go away for a while.” Jason took a chance, heartbeat booming in his ears as he felt Dick’s eyes on him. “Like a vacation, just the two of us.”

“And just like that, we’re supposed to be okay?” Dick scoffed without missing a beat, his words humorless. “You left, Jason. You just… left.”

“I didn’t really have a choice, Dickie,” Jason tried to explain with a sigh.

“You left me. No call, no text.”

“I know, I know,” Jason cooed, pressing a kiss against Dick’s forehead, temple and then nose. “But I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You should have called.”

Jason agreed. “I should have called.” Then he continued to pepper his Bluebird’s face with kisses.

“I loved you.”

“And now? Do you love me now?”

The few seconds spent in absolute silence were suffocating as Jason searched for an answer in Dick’s eyes, breath caught in his throat as he hoped for the best even though he knew that he didn’t deserve it.

“Do you love me, Dickie?” he asked again, thankful that his voice didn’t give away his fear.

Closing his eyes, Dick leaned his face in the crook of Jason’s neck, sighing with defeat. “I do. You know I do,” he finally answered, the younger’s heart beating with relief.

And then, Jason was lifting Dick’s head until they were kissing, soft and gentle, like they had all the time in the world. “I missed this,” Jason whispered between kisses. “Missed your face, missed your lips.”

“Then you should have come home sooner,” Dick pointed out and once again, Jason had to agree.

“I should have come home sooner.”  
  
  
  
  


Dick always wondered how he let someone have so much power over him that he was rendered speechless with a single look, brought down to his knees with just a touch. With his jade eyes, it was almost as if Jason could see straight into his soul, unraveling his darkest secrets, his deepest desires that he feared the world could never understand. Given everything he could ever want, everything he could ever need, Dick couldn’t deny Jason’s hold or the way he felt in his arms, safe and protected, a place for him to belong.

Stripped off his clothes, naked body pressed against the window, roughs hands parting his cheeks, a wet tongue gliding over his twitching hole, all Dick sobbed, trembling as pleasure shot through him over and over again. Pre-cum dripped from his hard cock, begging for release but with Jason’s fingers wrapped around the base, all he could do was float among white clouds.

Somehow, through it all he had held onto some shred of control, too afraid to let go, too afraid to fall but Jason continued to touch him like he was precious, something meant to be treasured, whispering the sweetest and dirtiest words. _Such a pretty thing, ain’t ya, bluebird? – I could just spend hours lapping at this hole but something tells me even that won’t be enough – God, how did I get lucky enough to have you in my life? – Just look at your little hole, sucking me in, all ready to be fucked._

Suddenly, the tongue prodding into Dick’s hole was replaced by two fingers, pushing in without any resistance, making him gasp at the sudden intrusion while Jason placed kisses up his back. He nibbled at the skin, rolling it under his teeth and biting so that when they were apart, each mark would remind Dick of their time spent together. “You think you’re ready for me, eh Bluebird?” Jason asked, his voice low and husky.

“Please, please, Jason,” Dick sobbed, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

“Please what? What do you need, Dickie?”

“I need you, Jason, please.”

“Need me for what?” Jason pushed, voice almost taunting.

“I need you to fuck me damn it!” Dick finally screamed and a wide smile spread across Jason’s face as he pulled out his fingers.

“See, all you had to do was ask.”

Slightly annoyed, Dick opened his mouth to snap back but his words turned into a cry as Jason pushed into his hole without a warning, deep and hard, sending waves of pleasure rolling through his body. The burning stretch, Jason’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, the slow but deep pace, all making Dick’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he struggled to stand in place, his legs too weak to hold up his weight.

In the empty room, the sound of his moans, skin slapping against skin and each grunt that escaped Jason’s lips seemed to echo. Dick couldn’t help but wonder if the cameras had really been disabled or if the door was locked. But as Jason picked up the pace, thrusting faster than before, Dick was sure that even if someone was watching - the idea of it turning him on even more - he wouldn’t be able to stop.

It was all too much but somehow, not enough.

Fingers tweaking his nipples, Jason rolled in deep one more time and Dick was falling apart, streaks of white splattering onto the glass before as his orgasm was ripped out of him, leaving his body to sag as the tremors ended. Through this all, Jason continued to use him, chasing his own release but Dick didn’t mind. Feeling each thrust, eyes fluttering shut, as he caught their reflection in the glass, all he could do was smile.

  
  
  
  


Dick woke up in a room that he couldn’t recognize, one that was a bit too luxurious for him. From the looks of the high-end décor and the silk sheets that covered the bed, he could only guess he was still somewhere in the Iceberg Lounge but Jason was nowhere in sight. His coat and tie were draped over a couch but the man himself was missing.

Wrapping his body with the soft sheets, Dick wandered around in the room for a while, fingers tracing over the furniture as he slowly lost himself in his thoughts. In a way, he had reconciled with Jason, forgiven him for the leaving the way he did, understanding that at that time, he didn’t have much of a choice. But, reunions aside, where were they supposed to go from here? There was no question that Dick loved Jason, wanted to be with him for the rest of his life but did the other man feel the same way about him? What future did they have?

“Why so glum, chum?”

Startled because he hadn’t noticed when the door had opened, Dick turned around to find Jason making his way across the room, looking at him with a cool smile but his fingers were fidgeting the cuffs of his shirt nervously.

“I was just thinking… about us,” Dick answered, choosing to be honest. There had been too many secrets between them but not anymore.

“Oh? Well, I’m glad you were because I wanted to ask you something,” Jason said, making the older raise his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

Dick expected a lot of things from this situation, a discussion about their future, the secrets they had kept from one another and what they could do to fix things, to do better. But what he didn’t expect was to lift up his hand and slip a ring onto his finger as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked, staring at the diamond ring, heart beating out of control.

“Asking you to marry me,” Jason answered with a shrug. “I thought the ring made it obvious.”

With his breath caught in his throat, body trembling, Dick didn’t know what to say or how to react. He had waited for this moment since the day he kissed Jason for the first time and now that it was here, what was he even supposed to do?

“You… you’re insane, Jason Todd,” he finally whispered, voice threatening to break.

Gathering Dick into his arms, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, all Jason did was smile. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic took way longer than I thought it would. I've recently hit a writers' block so it's been harder to finish wips when I have no inspiration whatsoever. I kind of powered through this one and I'm just glad that I could finish it ;-;


End file.
